Why?
by bookworm299
Summary: "Because it's the right thing to do Malfoy, any more stupid questions…and this doesn't mean I like you"! After all she wasn't sure about him yet… FemHarry/Draco one-shot T to be safe...


A/N: just a little drabblely thing that would not let me be until I wrote it…I might turn it into a full one-shot/story one day but for now…enjoy! I'm so, proud of myself this was meant to be like 200 words and it's over 2,000. Yay! Should I continue with a story about their 8th and June telling Hermione and Ron about what happened and Malfoy and Juniper ending up together similar to her parents? Review with an answer and suggestions. If 10 people say they'll read it if I right I'll right…it might take a while for updates through….

Disclaimer: um…not blonde, not British, not rich…not JK Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter. I do however own a Hard cover box set of all 7 books, the tales of beadle the bard, fantastic beasts and where to find them, Quidditch through the ages, a golden snitch calendar, a marauder's map and a time-turner…

Title: Why?

Summary: "Because it's the right thing to do Malfoy, any more stupid questions…and this doesn't mean I like you"! After all she wasn't sure about him yet… FemHarry/Draco drabble kinda…

It was a crisp autumn day, the kind of day that showed the last traces of spring despite the colorful leaves and slight breeze whipping your hair around. The war had ended a mere week ago, leaving many with mixed feeling of joy it was over, and sadness for the loved ones lost. As for the "heroine" Juniper Jasmine Lily Potter, she was trying her hardest to forget the events of the final battle. Namely, a few she hadn't discussed with Hermione, Ron and Ginny quite yet. She was conflicted on the matter as well but her feelings were a bi more complicated then the others. She felt relief that it was finally over, terrible sadness at the lives lost, but she also, felt guilt, still feeling she was responsible for their deaths no matter what anyone told her. And then there was Malfoy…

Draco Malfoy. The boy who had tormented her the entire time she was at Hogwarts. Her first kiss (accidently tricked during fourth year). Her self proclaimed enemy and "crush" as of fifth year (which she socked him in the mouth for leaving him with a bruised lip and ego to match). Her rival seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team. The boy who she had found crying in the bathroom during sixth year. The boy who had saved her life by switching sides in the middle of the war defying his father for the first time. Whose mother lied to the dark lord just to keep her alive… The boy who's hearing she was being forced to attend today. The boy she hadn't looked in the eye since he found her crying after the war…

Pulling her jacket tighter around her she stepping into the phone booth that would take her down to the ministry. Walking through the hallways, people openly stared at her, causing her to flush and pull her hoodie over her head. She was wearing old faded jeans of her mothers that had small flowers embroidered on the thighs, a red t-shirt with a lion on the front and an emerald green hoodie with gold cuffs and gold inside the hood. She still had her hair as messy as ever hanging over her face covering her scar. Her wand was in a holster on her left wrist should she need it and she had her knapsack with her. She was wearing the broomstick and snitch socks Dobby had made for her and old black converse high tops. Slipping into the courtroom she sat quietly trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible.

Fortunately (or unfortunately whatever), she didn't have to wait long for the trail to start. Today's trail was to determine whether the Malfoy family was guilty of following the dark lord (people were still terrified to speak his name *insert eye roll*) and under what circumstances. She truly thought that there was no where she wanted to be less but as the "heroine" she was forced to attend all death eater trials… Kingsley spotted her and gave her a nod of acknowledgement knowing she wanted to be left alone and not bombarded with questions. She would sit in silence as she had at (nearly) every other trial, only speaking up to adjust facts that were wrongly recorded (as much as she hated some of these people she gave credit where credit was due, though usually it ended up giving them a longer sentence…that that she pitied them). As the Malfoy's entered, guarded by aurors she vainly attempted to make herself shrink as to not be seen, knowing that people would be looking for her reaction to her classmate being brought before her… Narcrissa Malfoy searched till she met Juniper's eyes and her plea was as clear as if she had spoken it "do what it takes to save my son" but Juniper could not promise safe passage without blatant out speaking against the law and a very lengthy explanation (one she was not too keen on giving) even if this woman had saved her life… she quickly averted her gaze leading her to her husband, Mr. Malfoy. The man must hate her with every fiber in his being, if he hadn't before. The man glared at her so harshly if made her shiver, but there was something I his eyes…fear, regret, sorrow. She suddenly felt empathy towards the man.

As she left his gaze she pointedly avoided looking at Draco Malfoy, choosing instead to stare at the ground only vaguely listening to what was going on around her, her thoughts elsewhere… Due to said fact, she gave a start at the sound of her name, spoken so quietly she couldn't be sure you actually heard it or if she had snapped out of shear boredom. But she did hear it, though she wasn't meant to… it was Draco Malfoy he was muttering something under his breath. She vaguely made out the words "Juniper, sorry" and "mistake." To say she was confused would be like calling a desert a sandbox…

So, for the first time when Kingsley asked if she had anything to add she answered, " Yes, I do." She said it so matter of factly it made it seem as if she was defending them, which maybe she was, she didn't even know what she was going to say but the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. She looked at Malfoy (Draco) who was pointedly staring holes into the ground, took a deep breath and began " look, Mrs. Malfoy saved my life during the war, she blatantly lied right to Voldemort face for me and said that she hoped I could end this once and for all. She only wanted to know her son was safe. That's the only reason she joined, to keep her family together and safe nothing more which is what any mother would do to protect her child, even if it is murder." By this point, the entire room was shocked into silence and Narcrissa was looking at her as if she had just saved her entire world. Malfoy was staring at her as if he was trying to find the punch line of a cruel joke or read her mind or at least figure out what and why she was doing this. Something she wanted to know for herself… she looked away and continued before she lost her nerve under the spotlight " as for Mr. Malfoy he never actually liked me and I'll admit he did try and curse me but never fatally and he always missed. No harm, no foul right? And I know it's a weak excuse but they were raised wrong. They never knew that what they were doing is wrong, like most purebloods. But he has seen the error in his ways. He did help our side in the final battle at the end. That has to count for something right? And Draco, " she paused an odd look on her face as his name rolled awkwardly off her tongue "he was just an annoying prat that was raised wrong and as a spoiled little rich boy who harbored old prejudices, was told from a young age the pureblood ways that curdle most peoples blood and harbored a silly schoolboy rivalry, which was mutual. All he ever did was mess with people, trip them in the hallways; he was a school bully nothing more. He was forced into being a death eater, it was join or die on the spot. He was never even marked, he couldn't kill, I actually saw him cry and he saved my life by deflecting a curse that would have hit me in the back and crippled me, he switched sides in the middle of the war and defied his parents for the first time. He didn't do anything wrong." With that she sat burring her burning, cherry red face into her jacket and leaving the others in a shocked silence. None more shocked than Draco Malfoy.

After, a few minutes of tense silence, Kingsley cleared his throat and began to speak, this time Juniper listened, "taking recent, um, facts into account I believe that Draco Malfoy having done nothing illegal shall be allowed to return to Hogwarts for his last official year of schooling. Though this with is marked on his record. Narcrissa Malfoy will perform 200 hours community service at St. Mungos to help treat the wounded for the war. As for, her husband, he will have 9 months in Azkaban and then 200 hours service. I'd advise you do not protest, as this is lenient do to your change of heart. But we cannot forget that you have cast unforgivable curses without valid reason. Trial adjourned."

Before the others could process would was said, Juniper bolted out of the room as fast as she could to avoid confrontation with questions she did not want to answer. Unfortunately, the one other person capable of following her at that precise moment happened to be the one she wanted to avoid the most, Draco Malfoy.

Face flushed red and the heat so intense she swears he can feel it ten feet behind her. She quickened her pace. Sadly, staring at the ground limits your sense of direction and she ended up trapped in a corner. Actually, she walked into a wall and fell to the ground, letting tears spring to eyes in shock as she fell back on her wrist with a crunch. Biting her lip, she stumbled to pick up her things, dry her eyes and turn around to face Malfoy pretending that had not just happened. To her surprise, he was not laughing, or even smirking; he was staring at her confused, calculating and surprised. Like he was still trying to unravel what had happened in the courtroom, which is exactly what she was trying to do, not that she would admit it.

Brow furrowed he asked only one thing, "why"? it was simple and innocent enough which in it's self was enough to throw her off balance yet again. Merlin, what was wrong with her, it was just Malfoy! At her puzzled state he rolled his eyes and clarified, "why did you defend me and my family? You hate me! You owe me at least that much. After all I'd have expected you of all people to what to see me rot in Azkaban." Her temper flaring she snapped "I don't owe you anything I just saved your sorry arse now can you please get out of my way"! Shocked at her sudden mood swing he backtracked and asked " just tell me why, remember I did save your life." Rolling her eyes at the pathetic guilt trip but inwardly sighing at the sincerity in his eyes she said " and I just saved yours. You never exactly told me why you saved my life." "Well" he began " I don't exactly know, I just remember what you said in fourth year about thinking for myself and I made up my mind, I wanted this to end and if that meant helping you, so be it. Now, you have to tell me why." That was more like the arrogant Malfoy she knew. When she did not reply he asked again, all traces of amusement gone, "why"? "Because, it's the right thing to do Malfoy. We may have bad history but I give credit where credit is due. Plus, it pays my debt to both you and your mother as well as Hermione's to you for saving your father." At his confused look she rolled her eyes and clarified " you saved her life when Bellatrix was torturing her." After a few seconds awkward silence she asked " anymore stupid questions"? When he didn't answer she walked past him calling over her shoulder " and this doesn't mean I like you"! After all still wasn't sure about him…


End file.
